At present, during a content propagation process, it is commonplace in Internet advertisement deployment, to release such value-added content information as advertisement. Generally, space for releasing advertisement is predefined during the content layout phase, and then the advertisement is dynamically acquired from an advertisement alliance platform, and displayed. The advertisement alliance platform provides an advertisement acquisition interface and an advertisement self-release management platform, and constructs an advertisement resource pool. A website or a client for content display dynamically calls the advertisement acquisition interface to acquires advertisement content, and displays the acquired advertisement content on the predefined space for releasing advertisement.
In such a manner of acquiring advertisement by using uniform space for releasing advertisement, expression of the advertisement is monotonous, and after the advertisement is released to a content website or a client, advertisement content cannot be replaced any time as the advertiser requires, and the operations for advertisement content replacement are complicated and replacement costs are high.